Parental Control
by Don'tReadMyStories
Summary: Jackson's foster mother is strict, and he doesn't like her. When he gets into a lot of trouble, does it bring them together or pull them apart? And how does is affect his relationship with Melissa? Thanks to jelissalover and Th Ghst f Slss Frnc.
1. Ding Dong Ditch

***Melissa's Point Of View***

"Wu, speed up."

I obeyed the coach, trying my best to take deep breaths out of my mouth as I ran around the track. I was sweaty, the hot sun beating down on my skin.

I wore a baby blue t-shirt and white shorts. My tennis shoes were tied tightly. My ponytail swung from left to right.

My mouth was dry. I jogged slowly, my legs tired. My elbows were bent, my arms moving forward and backwards as I hurried along.

I had five laps left.

Most people would cheat and say they had less laps than they really had. Or they'd walk when the coach turns his back.

But that wasn't me. I don't like lying. It makes me feel guilty. All I have to do is try my best, and I'll be able to make it.

I looked around. Daley and Nathan hustled next to each other, challenging one another, occasionally breaking out into a full speed run. Taylor was walking, (as usual). Eric hid behind the bleachers, laying down in the shade, his hat covering his face and his arms under his head. I continued scanning the students, but found no sight of Jackson.

My breathing was now audible. I tried to swallow, but failed.

"Hagan!" Coach Phillip yelled across the track. "You're supposed to be running!"

Taylor started her poor attempt of a jog. Her hair was in a bun, bouncing as she went.

"Hey, Mel."

I turned a bit to see Jackson coming up behind me, an earphone in one of his ears. "Hey," I managed through the panting, wiping my damp forehead, unlike Jackson, who wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just tired. And it's not helping that I just got over a bad cold yesterday."

Jackson removed his earphones. He wrapped them around his iPod, then held it out. "Will you hold this for a sec?"

"Sure." I put the music player into the pocket of my shorts.

He surveyed the crowd until he saw the coach.

"So…" I tried to speak normally, but my voice broke as I had to frequently take a breath. "Can I come…over today?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna…ride home together."

"Sure." After a moment, he spoke. "Oh, wait a second. Elaine wants me to pick up Tre and Davion from school."

"That's okay. We could…do that."

"Okay."

"It must suck…having to ride the bus."

"It's alright."

"You could always ask…me…for a ride."

"Thanks."

"You two," Coach Phillip said, looking at us. He was standing not too far in front of us now. "Faster."

I tried to go faster, but couldn't improve by much.

Jackson noticed this. He slowed his pace so he could stay next to me. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm…fine."

"How many laps you got?"

"Four. How many do you have left?"

"Last one."

"Lucky."

"Just say you're done after this one. It's not like the coach counts anyway."

"I don't wanna…cheat." My vision blurred as sweat found its way into my eyes. I rubbed them, but it only made things worse. I blinked, but it didn't help. My feet barely left the ground.

After a minute, Jackson tripped, then fell onto the concrete.

I stopped. "Oh my gosh! Jackson! Are you okay?" I hurried to stand next to him.

He lay on his back. His eyes were squeezed together as he held his ankle in pain.

The coach came toward us. "Jackson, you alright?"

The boy didn't answer--only groaned.

"Wu, take Jackson to the nurse."

I helped the teen up. He limped toward the school as I supported him.

When we were halfway there, I spoke. "Are you okay?"

Jackson looked behind him to see how far we'd gotten. When he saw that we were no longer in the coaches sight, he pulled away from me. "I'm fine."

I looked down at his foot to see that he was walking normally. My eyes found his as I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. Wanna ditch?"

I looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"You know. Skip."

"Jackson, we can't skip," I whispered in a serious voice. "We'll get in trouble."

"No, we won't. I do it all the time."

"Jackson!"

"You can stay here and run laps if you want, Mel. I'm going home." He went into the boys' locker room.

I sighed, then went into the girls' locker room. I opened my locker, changed into my regular clothes, then grabbed my book bag. I exited, then went back into the gym.

Jackson was walking out the door. I bit my lip with contemplation, then hurried after him. He was already in the hallway.

"Hey, Jackson? Wait up."

The boy turned to look at me.

"I'm coming, too."

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"So you skip school a lot?"

I glanced at Melissa, who had broken the silence between us, then looked out the window as I shrugged.

"Don't you think about what would happen if you got caught?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

Melissa chuckled with surprise, glancing at me as her hand turned the steering wheel. "Did you seriously just ask that?"

"Well, yeah. If you think of the consequences of everything, you'll never have any fun. You gotta take risks. Live a little."

"I have fun without breaking the rules."

"Sure you do."

"I do."

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay then. What would you call fun?"

I looked at her with a smirk.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

"Jackson, slow down! You're not even buckled!" I gripped my seatbelt tightly as Jackson stepped on the pedal, bringing the car to eighty-five miles per hour.

He glanced at the review mirror, checking how far behind us that the red Porsche was, then sped up even more.

"Jackson, stop!"

The boy had a determined look on his face.

I brushed my hair out of the way, but the wind just blew it back into my face since my car had no roof. "Jackson!"

"What?"

"Are you crazy? Slow down!"

"Why?"

"You could get us killed!"

"This is my way of having fun."

"Jackson!" My voice was stern. "Stop the car! Right now!"

He glanced at me, noticing my serious expression. Jackson exhaled, as if contemplating on what to do. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, then cursed, slowing the car down to a stop after pulling over. He watched as the Porsche flew past, the man inside yelling several insults. He hung his head.

"Jackson, what were you thinking?"

"C'mon, Mel. Relax. I was just having a little fun."

"Fun?" I snapped. "What if you would've hit another car or flipped this one?" I was terrified of going that fast in a car, and it showed in my voice.

"Mel-"

"What if I got killed, Jackson? Would it be fun then?"

His head shot up, his eyes now on mine. "No, Mel. It wouldn't have been fun. I guess I just…wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry."

My voice was still a bit cold. "I wanna drive."

"Mel-"

"I want to drive." I looked at him before getting out of the car and walking around it.

He sighed, then hopped into the passenger's seat. Jackson looked out the window.

Neither of us spoke for the rest of the ride.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

My elbow rested on the door, my head on my fist. I looked down at my shoes.

I didn't mean to make Melissa mad at me. I didn't know it'd scare her so much. I was just messing around.

The car came to a gentle stop in the parking lot of a Burger King.

Melissa stepped out of the car, then shut the door behind her. "Coming, Jackson?"

My voice was quiet. "Yeah." I got out, then followed Melissa into the fast food restaurant.

Melissa walked in a zigzagged pattern through the path that was outlined by chains.

I stepped over each instead of wasting my time. I reached the counter first, ordered my food, then waited as Melissa told the cashier what she wanted. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket, then grabbed a twenty, handing it to Melissa. "I'm gonna grab a table."

"Okay. What do you want to drink?"

"Doesn't matter. Whatever you're getting." I started walking toward the dining area. I was about to sit down when I noticed the door that leads outside, where two other unoccupied tables were located. I went through the door, then took a seat. I looked at the abandoned playground that was several feet away.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I picked up a lid, then placed it onto the plastic cup. After that, I set the cup onto the tray, then went toward the tables. But I found no Jackson.

Maybe he went to the restroom.

I took a seat at a table next to the window, setting the tray down. I squinted my eyes from the sun. After a moment, I decided to move to a shadier spot. I stood and grabbed the tray, the sun no longer reaching my eyes. I glanced out the window to see a form slumping down at a table, all alone. I soon recognized it to be Jackson. I went outside and took a seat across from him. "Why are you sitting out here?"

The boy shrugged, turning his body away from the playground and toward me. His voice was quiet. "Just thinking."

"About what?" I ripped the tip of my straw open, then blew it.

The paper flew toward Jackson, hitting his neck. Then it dropped onto the table.

Hesitantly, he spoke. "My dad."

"What about him?"

"We used to Burger King all the time--just me and him. We'd play on the playground for hours until it got dark and they'd tell us to leave."

"You must miss him, huh?"

"Yeah."

I took a sip of my lemonade, then asked the question that has been itching at me for a while. "Hey, Jackson?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it bother you if I asked what happened to your dad?"

"If you don't mind, Mel-" His eyes met with mine. "-I really don't wanna talk about it."

"I completely understand." I dropped the subject.

I knew Jackson had a hard time talking about his past and his family. And I didn't want to force him to tell me something that he didn't want me knowing. I just hope that he'll let me in one day.

"You still mad at me?"

I looked at him, a bit surprised by his question. "What?"

He tried to change his voice back to its normal, emotionless self. "About the whole street racing thing--you still mad?"

"No. No, I'm not mad."

"I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I was just playing around."

"It-"

"Excuse me." It was a new voice.

I looked up to see a large police officer.

"Are you the owner of a yellow convertible?"

"Uh…yeah."

"I'm gonna need to take you downtown for illegal street racing."

"What?"

"Please, stand up and put your hands behind your back."

"But I-"

"Ma'am, we could do this the easy way, or we could do this the hard way. Your choice."

I stood, turned around, then glanced worriedly at Jackson. My heart pounded as my hands were placed in a pair of cuffs.

Jackson hesitated for a moment, then stood. "That was me. I borrowed her car. She had nothing to do with it."

"I'm gonna have to take you, too."

He turned. Cuffs were locked around his wrists.

I wondered what was going through his mind. I knew that this wasn't his first time being detained--or second or third, for that matter. Probably not the forth or fifth or sixth either.

We were led through the restaurant--gaining several stares--and into the parking lot, then placed into a police car.

I went in first, then scooted all the way over. I'd never known how small the back of a police car was. I had to turn slightly in my seat so my legs would fit. I also learned that there were different police sounds for the many obstacles we passed, such as a stop sign or other passing police cars. I turned to look at Jackson, who was staring down at his lap.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

Elaine is gonna kill me. I'm gonna be in so much trouble.

But I couldn't let Melissa go alone, especially for something that I did.

D***it! I'm gonna be grounded for life. Elaine is gonna be p***ed.

I wonder how many warnings I have and how many more warnings I can get before I get thrown back into juvie hall for good.

I just hope I didn't get Melissa into too much trouble with her parents. Who am I kidding? Her parents are strict…very strict.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

"Bye, Dad." I hung up the phone, then took a seat on the bench next to Jackson.

"How'd it go?"

"He's coming to get me."

"Hey, kid?" It was a new voice.

Jackson looked up at the heavyset policeman.

"You're up." The cop pointed a thumb toward the phone.

The boy stood, then picked up the phone. He dialed a number, then waited for an answer.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"Hey."

"Why are you calling from juvenile?"

"I got into some trouble. Can you come get me?"

"Why? So you can get locked up again?"

"Elaine, I didn't mean to."

"I'm at Tre and Davion's t-ball game. And I had to leave work because _you_ didn't come get them like you were supposed to."

"Can't you leave for a second?"

"I don't have any money, Cody. I won't be able to pay your fine."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I could hear Jackson's conversation with Elaine.

"I promise I'll pay you back," the boy said. He paused. "C'mon, Elaine. I didn't mean to." His right side was facing me. "A month? But that's-" He was quiet for a moment. "Two?"

Elaine spoke.

"No. Two's good."

I figured that this was how long Jackson was being grounded for.

He continued. "Can you come get me?" He was getting frustrated as the woman talked. "D***it, Elaine! Just come get me!" After a minute of Elaine's yelling, which I could here, Jackson sighed, hanging his head and closing his eyes. "Yes, ma'am." He rubbed his forehead. "Yes, ma'am. Bye." He put the phone on the hook and cursed. He took a seat next to me.

"Is she coming?"

His voice was quiet. "No."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Stay here, I guess."

"Overnight?"

He just shrugged.

"Jackson?"

"What else am I gonna do, Mel? I have no other choice."

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I sat on the bottom bunk of the bed, my elbows on my knees, my hands holding up my head as I looked down.

Melissa's probably left by now. It's been about an hour.

I sighed.

"Hey?" an inmate said. He was standing in front of me. "What you in for, man?"

I didn't lift my head.

"Yo, I'm talkin' to you."

I kept to myself, hoping he'd go away. But I knew that he wouldn't. I didn't know what he was in for, and he'd probably think I was weak to get locked up for street racing. And that would make him feel like he had the right to mess with me. Plus, I'm younger, which doesn't help my case. And those glares that I use to get people to back off--they don't work in here. I'd learned that pretty quickly the first time I was thrown in juvie.

"Hey! Answer me!" Before I had time to react, he grabbed the collar of my jumpsuit, yanking me to my feet. He push me a bit until my back hit the bar of the top bunk. His fists bared into my chest. "Hey, Geoffrey?" he called over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving mine. "Sounds like someone's asking to get his a** kicked."

Another teen--this one much taller--stepped behind the guy that had a hold of me. A smirked played on his face.


	2. In Trouble

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I was at the front desk as we waited at the juvenile detention center. I stood next to my father, who was mad at me.

He looked at me sternly. "We're gonna have a serious talk when we get home."

I waited impatiently. After a couple minutes, I saw Jackson coming toward me.

He seemed a bit surprised. Probably because he thought he was going to have to stay in juvenile for a couple more days. Or maybe because he didn't think that my dad would bail him out.

I'd begged my father to get him out. Jackson didn't deserve to stay here anyway.

He's never told me about the times he's been in juvie. I guess he just didn't like to talk about it.

When Jackson came to stand in front of me and my dad, I noticed that he had a large mark on his right cheek: a mixture of purples and blues.

I wondered what had happened, but I figured he probably wouldn't tell me.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I sat in the backseat, my head resting on the window.

"How much further?" Mr. Wu said.

I cleared my throat. "Just a little bit."

"How much is a little bit?"

I could tell that he was mad at me. "A minute or two."

He didn't reply.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

We pulled up in front of Jackson's house.

He didn't live in the best neighborhood, but it was descent enough.

He opened his door and started to get out.

"Cody?" my father said.

He turned to look at the man. "Yeah?"

My dad looked at him. "That's not how you talk to your foster-mother is it?"

"No, sir."

"Now listen to me. If you start getting into trouble, my daughter's not gonna be allowed to talk to you anymore, especially if you start getting her into trouble, too. You understand me?"

"Yes."

My father cleared his throat sternly.

"Sir," Jackson quickly added.

"And I do expect you to pay me back. That gonna be a problem?"

"Um…"

"It is?"

"Well, it's just that I don't have any money right now."

"Then come by tomorrow and I'll find you some work to do around my house."

"Okay."

My dad raised his eyebrow.

Jackson corrected himself. "Yes, sir."

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I got out of the car. I had to keep myself from slamming the door shut.

I hate when adults act like they own you.

I had my hands in my pockets as I walked toward the house. I knew Elaine probably had some long-a** lecture waiting for me once I got inside, although she didn't know that I was out of juvie hall.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

My father watched Jackson, who walked toward his house. "Melissa, I don't like this boy."

"Dad, he's not a bad guy."

"Not a bad guy? This kid's got you skipping school and thrown in juvenile. What's good about that?"

"You don't know him."

"Whatever." He stepped on the gas pedal. "But I knew guys like him. He's bad news."

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"Yes, ma'am." I was sitting on the couch, my head hung.

"I'm not gonna put up with this, Cody! You know you're not supposed get into trouble with the police!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And street racing? What were you thinking?"

"I was just having a little fun."

"Well, you're not gonna have anymore fun for a long time, especially if that's what you call 'fun'! I should ground you until college!"

I closed my eyes.

I knew that she wasn't kidding. She always carries out her threats--no matter how harsh.

"Yes, ma'am," I said regretfully.

Her voice was a bit quieter. "Now I'm not gonna do that. But if you ever get into trouble again, I just might. You understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"No TV. No phone. No computer. No video games. No-"

"Elaine, I don't have any of that stuff." I looked at her.

"iPod." She held out her hand.

I sighed, then pulled the music player from my back pocket. I handed it to her.

"Now go to your room."

"Yes, ma'am." I pushed myself off of the couch, then went into the room, which I shared with Tre and Davion: Elaine's other foster-kids. I laid down on my bed.

"Jackson's in trouble," the boys sang. "Jackson's in trouble."


	3. In Trouble Again

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I sat in my room.

I'm only grounded for one week.

Besides, I didn't do anything. In fact, I tried to stop Jackson from street racing. But he didn't listen.

Jackson isn't allowed to drive my car anymore either. Or else my dad will take away my keys and I'll have to ride the bus, which isn't that bad because Jackson rides the bus, and I could sit with him.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"So how long are you grounded for?" I asked Melissa.

"A week."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

I'd really thought that Melissa would have the same punishment as me, or even more than that. But I guess, since it wasn't really her fault, she shouldn't get into as much trouble as me.

"Well, that's good," I said.

"Good?"

"It's a whole lot better than what I got."

"Two months?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I heard you on the phone yesterday when you called Elaine."

"Oh."

We rode in silence for a long while.

I could tell that Melissa wanted to ask me something, but I didn't know what. And I'm not sure if I wanted to know. But I asked anyway. "What is it?" I looked at her.

She hesitated. "What happened in juvenile?"

I turned my head to face the window.

What was I supposed to say? '_I was beat up_'? I wasn't going to say that.

So she never got an answer.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I pulled into my parking spot at school, then took the key out of the ignition. I saw Nathan walking toward my car, so I greeted him. "Hey."

"Hey. Did you two go to juvie yesterday?"

I glanced at Jackson, then got out of the car. "Who told you?"

"So it's true?"

Jackson followed my lead, exiting the car and walking around it to stand next to me and Nathan.

"Who told you?" I repeated.

"The whole school knows," Nathan said.

"What?"

A group of girls passed by, looking at me and Jackson, whispering quietly to one another.

Jackson glared at them and they hurried along. He was still watching them pass by us as he said, "C'mon, Mel." He led me into the school.

Several students lined the hallways, whispering and laughing.

Jackson put his arm around my waist protectively, pulling me closer to him. He whispered into my ear. "Just ignore them."

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I felt like this was my fault. Well, it is, isn't it? Melissa wouldn't have been in juvie if it wasn't for me.

And I know that they'd talk about her more than they'd talk about me because she was "sweet Melissa". She never gets into trouble. But now...

When we made it to her locker, she opened it, then started pulling out her books. When that was done, she looked at me.

That's when I remembered that my hand was still around her waist. I quickly pulled away with a cough. She blushed. I looked away and mumbled an apology.

"So what are you doing today?"

I shrugged. "Nothing really. Elaine won't let me go anywhere except to school and to your house when your dad has work for me to do."

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me. He told me to tell you that he needed the lawn mowed."

I hung my head and sighed. "Great."

"Sucks, don't it?"

I didn't answer.

"Maybe that'll teach you not to street race," she said in a teasing but serious way as she closed her locker and turned.

I lifted my head and watched her walk away. I think she's still mad at me.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

Maybe I sounded a bit too harsh. But I want Jackson to know that I'm not going to put up with this kind of stuff. Oh gosh. Now I sound like his foster-mom.

Speaking of Elaine--I don't understand what's so bad about her. But Jackson doesn't seem to like her. But he doesn't seem to be a big fan of any adults, especially parents. Probably because his never stuck around.

I bet he missed them. I know I would if they were my parents.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I sat in math class as Ms. Ancell stood in the front of the room, writing on the whiteboard. I was scribbling on a sheet of paper.

_Can I ride with you to your house?_

I crumbled the paper up, looked toward the front of the classroom to see if the teacher was watching, then tossed it toward Melissa, who was sitting three chairs up and one chair over from me.

It landed in front of her on her desk. She picked it up after glancing towards the front of the room, then unfolded it. After reading it, she picked up her pen, then began writing.

I sat back in my seat, waiting until Melissa threw the paper back to me. When she did, I opened it and read it.

_Can't._

I lifted my head from the paper to see that she was looking at me. I mouthed the words '_why not?_'

"Cody?"

My head turned to look at the teacher, who was now standing next to me.

"You want to answer my question?"

"Uh, not really."

"Yes, you do."

I glanced at the board, where there were several numbers and things written. "Um…twenty-eight?"

"So the definition of 'variable' is twenty-eight?"

"Um…" Idiot! Say something.

"See me after class," she said a bit quieter. Her voice rose as she turned and headed for the front of the classroom. "Would anyone like to add something to Cody's answer?"

Three students raised their hands.

I hung my head and cursed silently, closing my eyes.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I watched as Jackson looked down, then I turned my body to face forward.

He's in trouble…again.

I wonder what Elaine's going to think.

The bell rang. Everyone rushed out of class.

I picked up my books and stuffed them into my book bag, then I stood. I was the last to leave, with the exception of Jackson, who hadn't changed positions. I walked out of the room without a word.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"Cody?" The teacher sat at her desk, looking down at some papers. "Come here."

I stood up and grabbed my backpack from the back of the chair. I walked slowly until I came to stand in front of the teacher's desk.

Ms. Ancell set the paper that was in her hand down, removed her glasses, then looked at me sternly. "What was so important that you had to interrupt other students' learning time for?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" The teacher stood, then walked around her desk and went toward the filing cabinet. Her hand rummaged around in its drawers. "I hear you got picked up by the cops yesterday. That true?"

How did she find out? I swallowed before answering. "Yeah."

"What?"

"Yes, ma'am," I corrected.

She pulled out a slip of paper, then went back to her desk and picked up a pen. She began writing. "Elaine wouldn't appreciate this, would she?"

Why does everyone always bring up Elaine in these conversations? She's not my mother.

I remember my first day here. Elaine had come to talk to all of my teachers--telling them that, if I'd been any trouble, to let her know and she'd deal with it.

"No, ma'am," I answered.

When Ms. Ancell was finished scribbling onto the piece of paper, she handed it to me. "I want this brought back tomorrow…signed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have a nice day, Cody."

I exited the classroom.

Have a nice day? Who was she kidding?

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I waited at Jackson's locker since we hadn't finished our conversation. After a couple minutes, I saw him turn the corner, coming toward me.

He was reading something in his hand. He mumbled something under his breath, then crumbled up the paper and tossed it into a nearby garbage can. He looked up to see me. "Hey."

"Hey. What'd she say?"

Jackson shrugged. "Nothing."

I guess he just didn't want to tell me. "Oh. Well, anyways, I can't drive you to my house because I got art club today."

"Oh." He set some books into his locker. "I'll just take the bus."

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"Why can't I use the riding mower?"

"Elaine told me not to take it easy on you. And I wasn't planning on doing that anyway."

I sighed.

"Get started."

I began pushing the lawn mower out of the garage and onto the grass.

"Oh, and, Cody?"

I turned back to the man. "Yeah?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir?"

"When you're done, I want you to weed-eat."

"I will."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I turned the steering wheel, pulling into the driveway. I grabbed the key from the ignition, removed my seatbelt, then got out of the car. That's when I noticed that Jackson was in the front yard, mowing the lawn.

He looked to be just about done…with the front yard anyway.

I sighed.

I kind of felt bad for him. My dad was working him like a dog. He probably thought that Jackson was one, too.

I went inside, then set my book bag down. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet, then went to the freezer and filled it with ice and water. I went outside, then waved at Jackson, motioning him over.

He turned off the lawn mower, then walked across the grass, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his forearm. "Hey," he said breathlessly when he stood next to me.

"I brought you this." I handed him the cup of water.

"Thanks." He took it, then sat down on the steps, his elbows holding him up, his feet out in front of him. He gulped down the water.

"Cody, no breaks." It was my father. He came out the front door.

Jackson tilted his head back with his eyes closed and groaned. He set his glass next to him on a step, then pushed himself to his feet.

"Why don't I use the riding mower and start the back?" I offered.

"No," my dad said. "This is Cody's punishment. He has to do it by himself."

"Thanks anyway, Mel," Jackson said as he crossed the grass. He started up the push mower, then continued his work.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I relaxed against the passenger's seat of Mr. Wu's car, the air conditioner blowing on my face.

"Tired?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sure you are."

"You got a big-a** yar…yard." I opened my eyes after I'd realized I'd cussed.

"You don't talk to Elaine with that mouth, do you?"

"No, sir."

"I think she should wash your mouth out with soap."

What? Is he living in the dinosaur ages or something?

I tried to keep my mouth closed for the rest of the ride to avoid any foul language.

When we arrived at my house, I unbuckled my seatbelt, got out of the car, then grabbed my backpack. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Wu." I started to shut the door, but stopped when I heard the man speak.

"Hey, Cody?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You busy tomorrow?"

Oh, great. "No, sir."

"Why don't you come on by, and I can find you something to do."

"I will." I closed the door. "D***it!"

"I heard that," Mr. Wu called out his window.

I hung my head as I walked toward the house. "My bad." I went up the stairs and opened the front door, then stepped inside, half-dragging myself. I dropped my backpack and fell onto the couch.

It wasn't long before Elaine walked into the room.

"Cody, what is this bag doing on the floor?"

I said nothing.

"Answer me."

I groaned.

"That's not an answer."

Just leave me alone, d***it! "I'm tired."

"Good. I guess Mason made sure you were working hard. Now come pick this bag up."

"Yes, ma'am." I pushed myself up, then did as I was told. I set it onto the table.

"Your dinner's in the microwave."

I was too tired to eat. "I'm not hungry."

"Then go do the dishes."

"But, Elaine-"

"No back-talk."

I sighed, then walked into the kitchen. "Yes, ma'am."

"And don't forget your homework," Elaine called over her shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, and, Cody?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Come here for a minute."

I walked back into the living room. "Yeah?" I quickly corrected myself when Elaine gave me a stern look. "I mean '_yes, ma'am_'?"

"Do you have something to give me?"

I thought for a moment. "No, ma'am."

"Are you lying to me?"

I shook my head. "No, ma'am."

"A note from a certain math teacher, maybe?"

I swallowed.

"You know anything about that?"

"I, uh, lost it."

"You lost it?"

"Yea--um, yes, ma'am."

"I think you're lying to me."

I said nothing.

"You got an extra week added to your restriction."

"But-"

"Two weeks."

I sighed, then hung my head. "Yes, ma'am."

You'd think that I'd learned to shut my mouth since I always tend to say something, then get more added to my punishment.

"Now finish the dishes, do your homework, then go to bed. You better hurry. It's already ten."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And take out the garbage, too."

"Yes, ma'am."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

"Dad, why do you gotta be so hard on him?"

"I'm just getting my money's worth out of him. I had to pay his five-hundred-dollar bond."

"But you could've, at least, let him have some water."

"Yeah. And he could've, at least, kept my daughter out of trouble. But he didn't do that, did he?"


	4. The Beemer In The Car Wash

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I sat in the back seat of Mr. Wu's car, Melissa sitting in front of me.

I'd just gotten back from court. My license were suspended for a year. I got a four hundred dollar fine for reckless driving, which Mr. Wu had paid, which means he has even more control over me. He and Elaine were actually talking about this becoming an everyday thing since I couldn't get into any trouble if I had to do work at Melissa's house everyday. This sucks.

When we pulled into the driveway, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

Melissa started toward the house.

"I'll be inside in a minute," Mr. Wu called to her. "I gotta get Cody started on his work." He turned to look at me. "Ok, Cody. Today, you will be washing the cars."

"Car_s_?" Plural?

"Yeah. Mine, my wife's, Melissa's, and the family car." He led me toward the large garage.

"D***," I said under my breath. Four cars?

Melissa's convertible was parked in the driveway, sitting next to a Ford Escape. Mrs. Wu's Mercedes was in here, along with the man's BMW.

I brushed two of my fingers against the expensive, silver Beemer, feeling the cool, slick exterior.

"Pretty nice, isn't it?" the car's owner said, standing next to me now.

"Yes, sir," I said with excitement. I'd never been so close to one of these things before.

He held up its key.

I reached for it eagerly, but it was pulled away. I couldn't keep the disappointment from my face as my smile disappeared.

"Take care of it."

"Yes, sir." I tried to take the key again, but wasn't allowed.

"Don't forget the bucket."

"Yes, sir." Once again, I attempted to grab the key, but couldn't.

"And the soap."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Wu handed me the keys.

I hurriedly turned and opened the door, then got inside. I put the key in the ignition. I failed to hide the wide grin on my face. Once the car was cranked, I relaxed in my seat, exhaling, my palms gently touching the steering wheel, rubbing it a bit. I was about to step on the pedal when Mr. Wu stopped me.

"Wait a minute, Cody. I forgot. Your license are suspended. Remember?"

I frowned. S***! "Yeah, but I just gotta pull it up right there." I pointed to the open space in front of me outside of the garage.

"And you can't do that without a license."

"But it's just right-"

"Cody?" The man looked at me sternly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get out of the car."

I hung my head. "Yes, sir." I opened the door, then dragged myself out of the seat. I watched as Mr. Wu took my place, driving the car up a bit.

So close…

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I stepped outside to find that Jackson was staring at my father's BMW, his arms crossed. He seemed a bit sad. I wonder why.

The hose was in a bucket next to him, the water running.

"Jackson?" I called.

He didn't notice me.

"Hello? Jackson?" I stepped closer to him.

The boy seemed to be lost in a trance.

I looked down at the hose in the bucket, then smiled.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"Ahh!" I blocked my face with my arms, turning my head away. I heard Melissa giggle. "Mel, stop it! Stop it!" I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

I was becoming soaked as the girl sprayed me with the hose. I quickly picked up the half-filled bucket, then poured it on her.

We laughed some more.

I tried to grab the hose from her, but was sprayed in the face. I grasped Melissa's waist gently, her back toward me, as I tried to get a grip on the hose.

"Cody!"

I immediately let go of the girl, looking up towards the balcony to see Mr. Wu. Great. "Yes, sir?"

"Get back to work! Stop playing around!"

"Yes, sir." When Melissa handed me the water hose, I began filling the bucket again, my clothes and body soaked, my hair dripping.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I--now with a dry outfit on--sat next to Jackson at the dinner table.

He had a towel around his wet body, trembling ever so slightly, water dripping occasionally. My dad would make him clean it up later.

But at least my father provided dinner for Jackson this time.

I bet he felt uncomfortable.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I was in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

I'd never eaten at Melissa's house before. It was a bit awkward for me. I stayed silent while the family chatted about things: how school went, how work went, plans, etc.

It only reminded me of my parents--of how we used to sit at the dinner table and talk about what classes I needed help in, or how to avoid the school bully, or why I should stay away from girls, or what I wanted to be when I grow up, or which dog I wanted from the pet store, or what I wanted for my birthday, or how to make friends, or-

Glass shattering broke me out of my thoughts.

I immediately squatted down and began picking of the largest pieces of the plate I had dropped, cursing to myself.

"Cody, are you okay?"

I looked behind me to see Mr. Wu. "Yeah. I'm fine." My voice accidentally cracked. I quickly turned away when I'd noticed a single tear falling down my cheek.

The man exited the kitchen, later returning with a broom and dustpan.

I put the remains of the glass dish into the garbage can. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I-"

"It's okay, Cody. It was an accident." Mr. Wu swept up the small pieces of the broken plate, then dumped them into the trashcan. He looked at me, noticing my troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I turned my watery eyes away. "I told you. I'm fine."

He observed me.

I was a bit jumpy as he stared at me. I could barely keep my tears back.

"Do you wanna take a break?"

"Yeah." I hurried out of the kitchen, taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I looked outside, but I found no sign of Jackson. I saw Dad in the kitchen, so I decided to ask him. "Hey? Have you seen Jackson?"

"He's in the living room."

"Oh." I started to leave, then stopped when I saw the broken glass on the floor. "What happened?"

"Cody accidentally dropped a plate. Something must be bothering him. He seemed…"

"Seemed what?"

"I don't know."

Okay then…

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I allowed a tear to escape. If I didn't, then more would force their way through, and I wouldn't be able to keep myself under control.

Why did my parents have to leave me?

I sighed with frustration.

"Jackson?"

I turned to see Melissa. I looked away, quickly wiping my eyes as I sniffled.

"You okay?"

I didn't answer, for I knew my voice would deceive me.

The girl came to sit next to me. She touched my arm. "Jackson?"

"Will you, please, just leave me alone?" I snapped, pulling away from her.

She looked at me with surprise, then stood and started to leave.

I sighed. "Mel…"

She ignored me, exiting the room.

I hurried to follow her. "Melissa, wait."

The girl stormed up the stairs.

"I…I said '_please_'."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

It really gets to me that Jackson won't tell me what he's feeling. It's like he doesn't trust me. And, plus, he yelled at me! I don't care if he said '_please_'.

I looked out of my window to see if Jackson had continued washing the cars. Instead, I saw that he was walking down the street--probably going home.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I went into my bedroom and plopped down onto my bed.

Tre and Davion were playing with power rangers in the middle of the floor. "Hey, Jackson," they greeted.

I tried not to show my sadness as I smiled. "Hey, guys."

"Wanna play?" Davion asked.

"Uh, not today. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" Both kids said in unison, excitement in their voices.

I rested my head on the pillow, closing my eyes.

But I soon heard Elaine's voice.

"Cody, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Mason's."

"He said I could take a break." I'd never opened my eyes.

"Oh, really? Is that why he called me asking where you were?"

I didn't answer.

"Well, you're not just gonna sit around here and do nothing. The laundry needs to be folded."

I groaned as I forced myself up. I pushed past Elaine.

"And dinner needs to be cooked." When I didn't respond, she spoke. "Can I get a '_yes, ma'am_'?"

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted. "Anything else for you, ma'am?"

She stared at me sternly. "You better drop the attitude, Cody. You know I'm not gonna put up with it."


	5. A Story From The Past

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I'm no longer grounded. Jackson, on the other hand, still has over two months.

I haven't really talked to him in five days--ever since he yelled at me. We ride to my house after school in silence.

I walked up the steps, my book bag on my back. When I reached the top, I started toward my bedroom, but stopped dead in my tracks when I was outside of the door. I listened closely to hear singing coming from the other side. I also heard notes being played on a guitar. I stayed there for a while, the beautiful voice swimming through my ears, a smile on my face.

After a minute, I opened the door.

Jackson immediately stopped singing, setting the acoustic guitar on my bed and jumping up. He spoke quickly. "I'm sorry. I was trying to find you. But you weren't here. Then I saw your guitar. And I don't have one at home, so I wanted to play it. I'm sorry I'm in your room without asking. I should get back to work. I-"

"Yeah," I said, my voice cold. I crossed my arms. I decided that I should have a little fun with this. It's payback time. "You should."

"I'm sorry. Please, don't tell your dad."

"Why shouldn't I?" I turned to leave, acting as if I was going to find Dad.

"Melissa, wait." He followed me down the steps, ranting speedily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched your stuff. I won't do it again. I promise. Please, don't tell him, Mel. Your dad already hates me as it is. And he'll think I was stealing something or looking around at your stuff. And he'll tell Elaine. And I'll be grounded until college. Melissa, please, don't tell him. Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

We were at the bottom of the stairs now.

I swiftly whipped around so fast that Jackson nearly ran into me. "Why should I care if you're grounded until college?"

He was fidgeting as he messed with his fingernails. "Well, we're friends, and-"

"Oh? We're friends?"

"Aren't we?" He seemed crushed.

Maybe this has gone on for too long. I should stop.

Nah…

"I don't know," I said, crossing my arms again. "Are we?"

"Melissa, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I was just…" He looked away, trying to find the words. "I can't tell you right now."

"So we're not friends?" I turned, but was stopped when he grabbed my arm.

"We are. We're best friends."

"Best friends don't hide things from each other."

"But you never told me that you played guitar."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Jackson."

"Melissa…" His eyes were pleading. "_Please_, don't tell him. _Please_."

"We're over here arguing about whether or not we're still friends, and all you care about is not getting into trouble?"

"No." He tried to reassure me. His eyes were filled with tears that wouldn't fall. "No. I-"

"Save it." I turned and walked off, going into the kitchen.

Wow! I was pretty convincing, huh?

***Jackson's Point Of View***

What in the h*** just happened?

I just lost my best friend. I just lost Melissa.

What am I going to do now?

I just lost the person that taught me to trust; the only person that I could talk to--I mean, _really_ talk to.

I…

Now what?

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I was waiting around the corner, about to give myself up.

Jackson hadn't really moved much, only taking a couple of steps. It was as if he didn't know which way to go…as if he was lost.

I think I went too far.

Uh-oh.

I walked around the corner so I could see him. I instantly felt guilt punch me in the gut at the sight.

Jackson's head was hung, a tear falling to the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck. His foot started to moved forward, but he changed its direction, debating on which way to go.

My voice was soft. "Jackson?"

His head shot up. He quickly turned around, wiping his eyes and sniffling.

"Jackson, I was just kidding. It was a joke. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"I'm not upset," he snapped, his voice cracking a bit.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"So…so you were really joking?" I tried to keep the emotions from my voice, but my hopefulness showed.

"Yes, Jackson. I'm not mad at you."

I was still tense, but I sighed shakily.

She came closer, putting her hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry." She wiped my eyes. "Why are you crying?"

I was desperate. "You don't understand, Mel."

"Then make me understand."

"I can't."

She was frustrated, her voice surprisingly hard, teeth clenched. "Try."

Should I tell her about my past? Should I let her know all of my secrets?

No.

Then she wouldn't know what to say around me. She'd only feel pity for me.

Maybe I don't have to tell her everything.

I finally agreed, my voice barely audible. "Okay."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I sat on the couch next to Jackson, our thighs just barely touching.

He spoke, but he wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Mel…if I tell you this…just promise me that nothing between us will change."

"I promise."

He sighed. After a moment, he said, "Are you sure?"

"Jackson, I'm positive. Just get on with it."

"Okay. Okay." He exhaled. "I was five--almost six--years old. My family was a lot like yours. We even ate at the table together every night. One day, my dad promised me that he'd take me out that weekend--just the two of us. That week seemed to go by so slow. I was excited. A whole night with just me and my dad. So that day finally came. It was raining and lightning. And he told me to wait until the next Saturday. But I was too selfish."

I wanted to protest, but I decided not to interrupt.

"I was begging and crying and throwing a fit. I was really looking forward to that day. So he finally gave in. My mom was against it. But we went anyway.

"So we were driving down this road--barely any cars on it. And it was wet and rainy. But we were having so much fun. He even had me in his lap, letting me steer. But then some a**hole speeds up and passes by us, then slows down right in front of us. So my Dad told me to get into the passenger's seat. But I wouldn't.

"And we were almost bumper-to-bumper with the guy in front of us. Then, all of a sudden, he swerved to the left. I saw these other people that had broken down right in front of us. My dad grabbed the wheel and turned it as hard as he could. The car flipped three times. And the whole time, my father had a tight grip on me. He was making sure I wasn't going anywhere.

"We finally came to a stop upside-down, our left ears facing the way we'd come. My dad kept telling me to go. But my leg was stuck under the steering wheel. He kept yelling at me. He had this perfect way to get out. He could've left me. But he wouldn't. He kept pulling at my leg, trying to get it loose. Once he did, he shove me out of the broken windshield. I didn't even have time to turn around when a pick-up truck ran straight into the left side of our car." He paused as tears escaped his eyes.

Once he gained his composure, he continued. "Life was h*** after that. My mom blamed me for Dad's death. After all, I was the one who'd begged him to go. My mom ignored me for the longest time. I'd had to cook and do everything for myself. Then she started drugs. That was her way to cope with my dad's death. She gave me sleeping pills everyday so I wouldn't bug her.

"But this one day…this one day…it's like everything finally sunk in. She beat my a** real good." Jackson was silent for several minutes as he remembered his childhood.

I waited patiently.

"I'd begged her to stop. But she wouldn't. She'd just push me and hit me and punch me and kick me and toss me around the room and whip me with her belt. Then she dragged me into her bedroom and locked the door behind us. My mom went over to her nightstand after pushing me into the corner. She pulled out a gun.

"I was scared to death. I thought she was gonna shoot me. She kept saying she would. But then…" He closed his eyes, picturing every detail. "But then she put the gun to her own head." There was a long pause. "I ran toward her, crying and begging, but she kept shoving me to the floor. She looked at me and smiled, and she told me she hated me. And then…" Jackson broke down crying.

I pulled him into a hug. I was speechless. So I just rubbed his back, tears falling down my cheeks, too.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I'd finally stopped crying after several minutes, but I'd never let go of Melissa.

I know things will change between us. I knew I shouldn't have told her. Now she's going to think of me as some charity case.

"Nothing changes between us, okay?" I said.

"Okay."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

Jackson and I pulled apart when we heard someone clear his throat. I looked up, while Jackson turned his head around.

Dad was standing there, his arms crossed. "Am I gonna have any problems with the two of you?"

I shook my head, while Jackson said, "No, sir."

"Cody, get back to work."

The boy stood up, sniffling as he exited the living room. My father gave me one last look before following the teen.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

Mr. Wu led me into the laundry room. He went to a shelf, then grabbed some items, handing them to me.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I was upstairs, doing my homework--well, attempting to anyway. The story of Jackson's tragic childhood wouldn't leave my head.

It's sad that a young kid watched both of his parents die. I don't know how he deals with it.

I sighed, then closed the text book, removing it from my lap. I set it onto the bed next to me, then started downstairs to get a snack.

When I reached the kitchen, I saw that Jackson was outside, scrubbing the windows.

"You missed a spot," my dad called loudly so that the boy could hear from outside, pointing at the glass in front of him.

"Dad, can't you take it easy on him?"

"Melissa, we've talked about this. Punishment isn't easy. If it was, he wouldn't learn his lesson. So," he said, turning to me. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't care. Anything is fine with me." I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, then opened the door that led to the backyard, stepping outside. "Hey, Jackson."

"Hey." He stopped cleaning, then turned to me. "What's up?"

"Want some water?"

"Uh…" He glanced to his left--probably to see if my father was watching--then kindly declined. "No, thanks." He turned back to the window and continued his work, spraying liquid onto the glass.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

I noticed that he wouldn't look into my eyes. Probably because he felt awkward about me knowing his past.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

Melissa, just leave me alone.

I didn't have the heart to say that out loud.

After Mr. Wu had caught me and Melissa hugging (and he still wasn't cool with me grabbing her waist when I was trying to get the water hose away from her), he'd warned me that, if I got into anymore trouble or wasn't doing what I was supposed to, he'd tell Elaine. And that means…

Goodbye life.

I became frustrated when Melissa took a seat at the patio behind me.

"So…" She tried to start a conversation. "Did you know that Taylor and Eric broke up again?"

My back was still facing her. I looked down, no longer washing the windows, but now fiddling with the sponge in my hands. My voice was quiet. "Melissa, you're gonna get me in trouble."

"Cody?"

I looked up and to the right to see Mr. Wu standing in the doorway. Great.

"Didn't we talk about this earlier today?"

"Yes, sir."

"What did I tell you would happen if you weren't doing your work?"

"You'd tell Elaine."

"And how long did she say she'd ground you for if she got a phone call?"

"Until college."

"Mm-hmm. Why don't you come inside and give her a call?" He motioned me to come to him with his pointer finger.

I hung my head, then followed him.

Goodbye life.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

Oops.

I didn't really think he'd be grounded until college. That's a long time. I thought he was just exaggerating.

Guess not.

I hurried inside.

Jackson sat at the table, his eyes closed, the phone to his ear. My father was standing over him.

"Dad, wait. It wasn't his fault. He told me to go away, but-"

"So he was being rude to you?" the man replied, locking eyes with Jackson for a moment, then looking at me.

"No. He asked me kindly." I sighed. "It wasn't his fault. You shouldn't call Elaine and get him grounded for answering my question."

Dad thought for a moment, then took the phone from Jackson. "Get back to work."

The boy stood, but was stopped when my father gently gripped his shirt and spun him around.

His voice was hard and strict. "But, if you get into trouble just one more time, Elaine will be getting a phone call. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

My dad let him loose. "Go on."

Jackson started outside. "Thank you," he said as he passed me.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

Saved!

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I could tell that Jackson was relieved. Who wouldn't be if they'd just barely escaped being grounded until college?


	6. Goodbye Life

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I lay on the couch at Elaine's house. She'd finally agreed to let me have a break. I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Cody, get that for me," Elaine called from the kitchen.

I groaned, then pushed myself up. I dragged myself to the front door, then opened it to find Nathan and Daley. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Jackson," the boy said.

Daley spoke. "We're going to the beach. The others are going to meet us there. Wanna come?"

I've only been to the beach once, and I stayed there for twenty-eight days. I was trapped there. But I missed it. I liked being there, where there was no Elaine and no controlling adults. Toilet paper would've been great. But I'd rather be back on that island instead of here.

"Uh…let me ask Elaine. You guys can come in if you want."

They followed me into the kitchen.

Elaine was wiping the counter off with a washcloth. She looked up. "Oh, hey, Nathan. Hey, Daley. How are you two doing?"

"We're good," Nathan said. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. So what are you up to?"

Daley spoke. "We were going to the beach."

"That's nice. It's a sunny day."

I decided to ask now. "Can I go with them?"

"Cody, you know you're grounded."

"I know. But can't I just do this one thing?"

"I don't think so, Cody."

"But, Elaine-"

"No '_buts_'. You shouldn't even have company over."

"But-"

"Cody," she said sternly. "What did I say?"

I exhaled.

"Now show your guests the door. Then get started on your homework."

"But I'm taking a break."

"Not anymore."

"But, Elaine-"

"Cody, do as I say."

I sighed. "Yes, ma'am." I exited the kitchen, followed by Nathan and Daley. I avoided their eyes as I opened the door. "Bye, guys. I'll see you at school."

"Bye," they both mumbled as they left.

I leaned against the door, watching them get into their car and drive away.

I wish I was free. I hate it here.

"Cody, shut the door. You're letting the cool air out."

I did as I was told. "Yes, ma'am."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I sat in the sand, building a sandcastle absentmindedly. Taylor and Eric had already hit the water, giggling and splashing. Lex was collecting shells.

The beach was empty. We'd found our own little spot to meet once a month: our tradition to celebrate the best and worst time of our lives--well, most of our lives anyway. Not Jackson's. Nowhere near Jackson's.

I know that I promised that nothing between us would change. But I feel really bad for him. He watched his parents die when he was only five years old. That's horrible.

"Hey, Mel."

I turned around to see Nathan, followed by Daley. "He couldn't come?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope."

"Didn't think so." I turned back to my castle.

Nathan and Daley sat down next to me.

"I didn't know that Elaine was that strict," the redhead said.

"I didn't either," I said. "He was almost grounded until college. I thought he was exaggerating, too. But he wasn't."

"How long is he grounded for?" Nathan asked me.

"Two months and two weeks. He has about a month and a half left."

"Dang. That sucks."

"So what was juvenile like?" Daley wondered.

"I don't know. I was just in a holding cell. But those women were mean."

Jackson had been in a real cell since he'd thought he was staying. He was with guys, which were probably meaner than the women I was with. I'm sure they were since he had a bruise on his cheek when he got out.

"What'd they do?" Nathan was concerned.

"Let's just say they had a dirty mouth."

"I can't believe you went to juvie," the girl said.

I shrugged.

"How did you guys get into a street race anyway?"

"Jackson was showing me his way of having fun."

"How'd you get caught?" Nathan asked.

"Some peace officer called it in."

"Oh."

We sat in an awkward silence.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I flipped the page of my geography text book, searching for the answer to the question. When I found it, I picked up my pencil, then wrote it on the piece of paper. I read the next question, then skimmed through, looking for the answer. I turned the page to see a picture of a deserted beach. I sighed.

I really wanted to go with the others. I miss the beach.

Focus, Jackson. Homework.

I tried to concentrate on my work, but my thoughts kept drifting off. I exhaled, then closed the book. I exited the room. I found Elaine outside. "Hey, Elaine?"

She looked up from the mail. "Did you finish your homework?"

"No." I quickly corrected myself when she gave me a look. "I mean '_no, ma'am_'. But Mr. Wu just called and asked me to come over. Can I go?"

"I guess. Tell him you have to be back by ten so you can finish your homework."

"Yes, ma'am."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

It just wasn't the same without Jackson.

We'd usually walk next to the shore barefoot, talking to each other. But now I was alone.

Of course, everyone else was here. But it wasn't the same.

I sighed.

"Hey, Mel."

My head shot up as I turned around. "Jackson? What are you doing here?"

"Wanna walk?"

"Sure." I took his hand, standing as he pulled me up.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"What if you get caught, Jackson?"

"How could I get caught? Elaine would never just randomly come to the beach. Especially here."

"But she knows where we meet."

"So? Why would she come here?"

"I don't know. I just don't want you to get into anymore trouble."

"It'll be fine, Mel," I assured her.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

The sun was setting on the horizon.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?"

He hesitated. "You haven't told any of the others about my parents, have you?"

"No."

"Please, don't. Okay?"

"I won't, Jackson."

He got in front of me, then stopped, taking my hand. His eyes were a bit watery. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "You're welcome." I pulled him into a hug.

"You're my best friend, Mel. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I held on to him tightly, staring out at the ocean. I'm glad that he's finally opened up and let me in.

"Oh, s***," he said under his breath.

I pulled away and met eyes with him. "What?"

He looked past me. I turned to see what he was gazing at. That's when I saw Elaine.

She glared at him, her arms crossed. Her eyes showed her furiousness. She used her pointer finger to motion him over.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I swallowed hard. "See ya, Mel."

"Yeah. See ya."

I started toward Elaine. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest, nervousness creeping up my skin. I tried to relax, but failed. My toes gripped the sand with each step I took, wanting to stay as far from the angry woman as possible. I am so dead.

The walk towards Elaine seemed to last forever. But I finally came to stand in front of her.

Without giving me any time to protect myself, her hand swiftly made contact with my skin.

My head was turned with the force of the blow. I held my left cheek with surprise. Elaine had never hit me before.

Everyone's eyes were on me, watching with shock on their faces. I wondered what Melissa was thinking.

Elaine pointed stiffly to her left, her arm outstretched. She could barely keep her voice quiet as she growled, "Put your shoes on and get your a** in that car. Right now."

"Yes, ma'am." I did as I was told, picking my tennis shoes up off of the sand and getting into the passenger's seat.

Elaine followed, getting into the driver's seat. Her voice was hard. "Buckle up."

"Yes, ma'am."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

My mouth had dropped open when Elaine had slapped Jackson. No wonder he didn't like her. I wondered how many times she'd done that to him.

What did he do that was so bad?

***Jackson's Point Of View***

We hadn't even left the parking lot when Elaine started yelling.

"I can't believe you, Cody!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"That big of a deal? Cody, you lied to me!"

"I'm sorry. But I miss being back on the island, Elaine."

"I don't care! You _lied_ to me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Any respect that I've had for you--yeah--that's gone." She continued ranting. "You told me that Mason called and needed you over there. You lied to my face, Cody. I didn't think you were that low."

"I'm sorry, Elaine. What was I supposed to do? I've been working for almost a month. I haven't been able to hang out with my friends. I miss the island so much. I just wanted one day to take a break and relax. One day."

"Well, you should've that about that before you got thrown in juvenile!"

"I'm sorry." I sighed. My voice was quiet. "Am I grounded?"

"Oh, yeah."

"College?"

"Mm-hmm."

I hung my head.

Goodbye life.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I could hear Elaine yelling as the car pulled out of the parking lot. Maybe she left a window down. But I doubted it since she probably had the air conditioner on in this weather.

Everyone had been silent when Jackson was hit. And silent is how they stayed for the rest of the time spent at the beach.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I sat on the couch, looking down at my lap.

"I don't want to see you on the computer unless you're doing homework. And you have to ask me first so I can watch what you're doing. No TV. None. No phone. And your iPod--it's gone. I'm selling it. No radio. No anything." She came to stand in front of me, her finger inches away from my face. She made sure to pronounce every word. "Do not lie to me ever again, Cody. Or you will be in so much trouble. Do you--look at me, Cody."

I lifted my head, meeting her eyes.

"Do you understand me?"

My voice was soft, almost a whisper. "Yes, ma'am."

"I can't even stand to look at you right now. Go to your room."

"Yes, ma'am." I pushed myself off of the couch, then started toward my room. Before I went inside, I turned back to the woman. "I'm so sorry, Elaine."

"Go!"

"Yes, ma'am." I went inside, closing the door behind me.

Tre and Davion were playing with their toy cars on the floor. They looked at me, awkward expressions on their faces.

I sat down on the bed, my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands. I sighed, frustrated.

"Are you okay, Jackson?" It was Tre.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

"So what happened to Cody?" Dad asked.

I found out that Elaine had called him to check on Jackson. My dad had said that the boy wasn't there. Dad had never called him and asked him to come over.

"She slapped him," I said.

"Elaine slapped Cody?" He was surprised.

"Yeah."

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"Cody?" Elaine opened the door just enough for her head to fit. "It's time for dinner."

My voice cracked a bit. "I'm not hungry, ma'am."

"I made you a plate."

"I'm not hungry, ma'am," I repeated.

The woman exhaled with audible agitation as she closed the door a bit louder than she should've. I sighed, then got out of bed, following the woman into the kitchen.

"I thought you weren't hungry."

"I changed my mind," I said.

"Well, it's too late. Go to your room."

"But-"

"Do not say that word. I told you to go to your room."

"Elaine, I haven't had anything to eat all day since I've been working and doing homework-"

"And relaxing on the beach," Elaine added. "That's too bad. You should've came in here when I told you to. I've already thrown your food away. So no dinner tonight."

"But, Elaine-"

"Do not make me tell you to go to your room again, Cody!" she yelled, causing Tre and Davion to jump with scared expressions. Elaine dropped her fork onto her plate with a clank and met eyes with me.

I clenched my teeth together, trying hard to contain my anger. "F*** you." I stalked into my room, slamming the door after me.

Elaine was right behind me. She pushed the door open violently, causing it to hit the wall and leave a hole where the doorknob was. She yanked me off of the bed, then punched my cheek hard when I was on the floor. She grabbed my shirt collar in her fists, pulling my head off of the ground. "Don't you dare curse in this house! Do you understand me? Answer me, Cody!" When I said nothing, she lifted me into a sitting position, shoving me against the nightstand, causing me to hit the back of my head.

I'd never known that she was that strong. I'd also never thought that she'd hit me. But I was proved wrong on both.

"I could have you locked up for verbal abuse!"

"Well, I could have you locked up for child abuse!" I yelled back.

"I am getting so tired of you, Cody! And I'm having thoughts about sending you back! I don't think I want you anymore! But you shouldn't be too hurt! I'm sure this feeling isn't knew to you! I know your mom didn't want you either since she killed herself because of you!"

My heart sunk, and I almost started crying right there.

"Answer my question! Do you understand me?"

My voice cracked terribly. "Yes, ma'am."

"I don't even trust you anymore! Get in the living room so I can keep an eye on you! Now!"

I pushed myself to my feet, then exited the room.

"Apologize to the kids for your stupid behavior!"

"Sorry," I mumbled to Tre and Davion as I passed the kitchen and went into the living room.

The children stayed in awkward silence.

I took a seat on the couch.

"Now stay there until you decide to apologize to me!"

"I'm not apologizing."

"Well, then goodnight!" she screamed as she turned off the light. "Hopefully, I won't see you in the morning! In fact, I think I'm gonna give the people at the foster-care agency a little call early tomorrow! Have your things packed in the morning! But don't you dare get off this couch tonight!" She exited the living room and went to the kitchen to finish her dinner.

I was resting on my side now, snuggling with the small pillow. I couldn't see anything since only the little light from the kitchen shined in. I lay awake all night, unable to fall asleep as I sobbed, thinking about what Elaine had said about my mom and about never being able to see Melissa again after tomorrow.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I wanted so badly to call Jackson, but I couldn't. He was grounded. Maybe I could call Elaine and check on him. I decided to do that. I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"What?" Elaine seemed furious, which was knew to me.

"Um, hi. It's Melissa. I was just calling to check on Jackson."

"He's in trouble. Bye."

"Wait." I quickly gained my courage and exhaled. "Look. I could call the police and have you locked up for child abuse. You're lucky that I haven't yet. So, if you want me to keep it a secret, you better let me talk to Jackson." I sweetly added, "Please." I listened closely to the voices in the background.

"Cody?"

"What?" Jackson said coldly.

"You're being a baby. Quit crying. Melissa's on the phone. I'm giving you one minute."

After a short paused, Jackson spoke. "Mel?" He was still weeping as he talked.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

I figured that Elaine was next to him since he would've give me more information. So I just asked _yes_ and _no_ questions. "Did she hit you again?"

"No." Something in his voice sounded off.

"She did, didn't she?"

"It's okay, Mel. I'm fine."

"She did! I should have that woman locked up!"

"Mel, please, don't. I'm fine."

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm gonna miss you, Mel."

"What do you mean?"

There was no response.

"Jackson?" All I heard was the dial tone in my ear.


	7. Fight Over Frosted Flakes

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I sighed as I put the last of my clothes into the suitcase. I'd had my own since I moved around a lot. I'd actually believed that this would be my last stop. I'd thought I could change. I'd thought I could do good. I'd wanted to. This was the last foster family in L.A. And now I'd probably be shipped off to someplace like Minnesota.

And I'd never see Melissa again.

I sniffled, trying to keep myself from crying, then exhaled. I bent over to give Davion a kiss on the forehead, then did the same to Tre. "I'm gonna miss you guys," I whispered to their sleeping forms. I grabbed my bag, set it next to the front door, then went into the kitchen, hoping that my plan would work.

I picked up the tray of carefully cooked food, then went to Elaine's room and knocked on the door. "Elaine?"

"What?" she said harshly.

"May I, please, talk to you for a second, ma'am?"

"Just for a second. I'm about to call the foster care agency."

I gained my composure and tried not to break down as I stepped into her room. "Um…hi."

"Hi," she said unenthusiastically.

I noticed that she already had the phone and number out to call and have me picked up.

We stood in an awkward silence until I held out the food and said, "Um, I made you some breakfast."

"Did you spit in it or something?"

My voice was barely audible. "No, ma'am."

"'Cause I'm sure you don't like me anymore…if you ever did to start with." She motioned me over to her bed, then took the tray from me. "Are you just trying to suck up to me to convince me to change my mind about you leaving?"

"Honestly…yes."

She looked at me strangely when I answered her question truthfully.

"I am…so sorry about what I said to you last night. I know you hate me and that you don't want me here. But, please…please, don't send me away. Please. I am begging you. I will do anything if you, please, just let me stay. I mean…" I turned away for a moment, embarrassed. "Melissa is the only person I know that understands me. And I love her. And I care about her. And I want to be there for her. So, please, don't make me leave her. I promise that I will never get into anymore trouble ever again. And I will do everything you say. I promise. So, please, don't take me away from Melissa," I finished.

"The toast is burnt."

I didn't know what to say, so I just apologized. "Sorry. I can make some more if you-" The tray was put back into my hands. "…want."

"I'm not hungry. Throw it away."

I swallowed and hesitated, looking at her.

"Do it."

My voice was soft. "Yes, ma'am." I stood up and started to leave, but turned back to her. "Do you want me to close your door?"

"No."

I hesitated. "Can I call and tell my friends '_bye_'?"

"No. Go sit in the living room."

"Yes, ma'am." I put the tray into the kitchen and washed the dishes, then sat down on the couch like I'd been told to.

After a minute, Elaine joined me, phone in hand. I almost started crying when I saw it.

"So what makes you think you deserve to stay?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I don't. I know you don't want me. My own mother didn't. And it's all because I killed my dad." I was quiet for a moment, then I looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. "Why is everyone I love taken away from me? It's like there's something following that watches me and It says, '_Oop…Jackson's happy…. Can't let that happen_'."

"Cody, that's not how it works."

"That's how it works for me," I unintentionally snapped at her. "Sorry." When the tears started to fall uncontrollably, I asked, "May I be excused, please, ma'am?"

"Yeah."

I stood up and hurried to the back porch so I could be alone.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

"Is Jackson coming over today?" I asked Dad.

"Should be. I haven't heard any different."

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I went through my bag for the fourth time, checking to make sure that I had everything. After that, I took a seat at the kitchen table. "I'm ready, Elaine."

"So your just gonna leave Melissa?"

"Yeah. She deserves someone better anyway-someone without this baggage." I was depressed, and I'm sure I looked like it, too. "When are they gonna take me?"

"They're not."

I lifted my hand from my fist. "I don't understand."

"I didn't call them."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Just unpack your clothes and get dressed. Mason is expecting you."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

Jackson followed me into my house, awaiting his job.

We haven't said a word to each other since yesterday.

Dad was in the living room. He stood when Jackson and I entered. "Good afternoon, Cody."

"Hi," the boy said a bit shyly.

"Ready to get started?"

"Yes, sir." Jackson set his book bag down onto the couch.

I got a glimpse of his left cheek. It's been catching my attention all morning. It showed a red-ish, pink bruise.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

My job was to help Mr. Wu clean the garage.

I watched him as he parked a car outside so we'd have more room to walk around. I couldn't take my eyes off of the sleek, silver coating of the BMW as it came to a halt. I could just picture myself behind the wheel of the expensive vehicle.

"Okay, Cody."

I snapped out of my fantasy when Mr. Wu came to stand next to me.

"So I thought we'd start by getting those boxes and moving them over there, then going through those to see if there's any junk we can throw away. Then we'll-you want something to put on that?"

"Huh?" I hadn't noticed that I was gently touching my cheek. "Oh. Uh, no, sir. I'm fine." I quickly pulled my hand away.

The man observed me. "Can I asked you a question?"

"Yes, sir." This can't be good.

"Why, exactly, did Elaine hit you?"

See what I mean? "I lied to her."

"Looks like she hit you pretty hard."

I just shrugged, turning my head away, moving my gaze to the ground.

"She must've been furious, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes, sir." I sure did.

"How long are you grounded for now?"

"Until college."

His face showed a bit of sympathy, which I never thought was possible-for him anyway.

I was still staring at the ground, and the man's eyes were still on me. I didn't like the attention. "Can we just get started, please, sir?"

***Melissa's Point Of View***

Now I understand why Jackson hates Elaine. I wonder if she'd ever slapped him before. Maybe this wasn't the first time.

When I saw her hit Jackson, I wanted to punch her back. Why was that?

That image replayed itself in my head as my thoughts continued.

I really felt bad for Jackson. Things just weren't going good for him lately.

He's grounded until college. He was smacked by his foster mom. He can't hang out with his friends anymore. He can't go anywhere anymore. He can't have his music. He can't…do anything.

What kind of life is that?

I'd tried to tell him. Why didn't he listen to me? Why? Then he wouldn't have been in this mess. It's all because of that stupid street racing incident.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I took a sip from the water bottle.

"I'll be right back." Mr. Wu left me alone in the kitchen.

We'd been rearranging the garage for three hours. It was a lot of work.

I was sitting on a stool that was facing the island. I set the bottle down after screwing the lid on, then rested my head on my arm.

I wish I lived here. Mr. Wu seemed like an okay guy once you got to know him-a h*** of a lot better than Elaine. She never lets me take a break. But Melissa's father does if I do good, which I have been today. I haven't argued or said any rude comment at all.

Mr. Wu soon returned, followed by Melissa. "Cody, you wanna go to the grocery store with Melissa?"

I lifted my head. "Uh, sure. I mean '_yes, sir_'."

"We'll finish up the garage later, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Wu handed Melissa a keychain.

"I got my car," the girl said.

The man spoke quietly so I couldn't hear.

"Okay." Melissa smiled and glanced at me. "C'mon, Jackson."

I started to follow, but was stopped by her dad.

"I'm trusting you to go with my daughter. So don't mess it up. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." I went into the garage and found Melissa in her father's BMW. I stopped, staring at the car.

"You coming?" she said with a grin.

I had to remind myself to exhale as I opened the door to the vehicle. I got inside.

"My dad told me to make sure you buckled up."

I did, then relaxed in my seat, trying to calm myself, but the excitement just pounded against my chest and forced a smile upon my face.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

It made me smile to see Jackson so happy-from the car ride to joking around in the grocery store. I was glad that he was enjoying himself.

Currently, he was on the next isle over, getting some stuff from the list that Dad had given me.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I finally felt free-no parents, no work, no school. I hadn't been like this in a long time. I'd almost forgotten what it was like.

I wanted so badly to enjoy this. But I wasn't. Because I couldn't forget that this would soon be over once I get back to Mr. Wu's house.

"Cody?"

Or now.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I looked at the list, then pushed the buggy up some, trying to choose which cereal to get. I debated on what everyone would eat. I picked up the frosted flakes, then started to go on to the next item when I heard a familiar voice yelling coming from the next isle.

"Get in the car!"

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"But, Elaine-"

"You're supposed to be at Mason's doing work-not trying to waste your time here. That was your punishment for getting locked up. Remember?"

People were now looking at us as they passed by the isle.

My voice was quiet. I didn't want to make a scene, although Elaine had already started one. "I wasn't-"

"I'm not going to argue with you, Cody."

"But-"

"Don't talk back to me!"

I closed my mouth.

"Did you drive up here?" She didn't even give me time to speak before she continued. "You know your license are suspended. You and me are going to have a serious talk when we get home. And I guess I'm gonna have to have a little chat with Mason. Now, c'mon. I'm almost done with the groceries." She turned, then stopped in her tracks. "Can I get a '_yes, ma'am_'?"

"Yes, ma'am."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I hurried over to the next isle, almost crashing my buggy into Elaine's. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, hi, Melissa."

"Jackson's with me. My dad wanted us to get some stuff."

"Well, he's coming with me. He's not supposed to be here socializing with his friends."

"Oh."

"Tell her '_bye_', Cody."

"See ya, Mel." He followed her.

I watched them walk away as I mumbled, "Bye."

***Jackson's Point Of View***

I stayed quiet as I walked behind Elaine.

There was this huge weight on my chest: this thing holding me down, telling me that I wasn't free-that Elaine was watching.

"Cody, what do you want for dinner tonight? You okay with hamburgers?" Her voice was a bit cold.

I knew she didn't care about what I thought. "Mm-hmm."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, ma'am," I corrected.

"That's what I thought."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

"Where's Cody?"

"Elaine saw him and made him go with her."

My father sighed.

I sat down across from him at the table. "Dad, you and Elaine are best friends. And I know that you think Jackson's punishment is too much. Don't you think you can talk to her?"

"I guess I could."

I rushed up and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Daddy."

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"What do you mean '_too much_'?"

I stayed quiet.

"This has nothing to do with you! If you're not going to make him work, then he doesn't need to be over there!" Elaine yelled into the phone.

I closed my eyes. I knew that, if I wasn't allowed to go to Mr. Wu's house, I would never get a break. Elaine wouldn't let me stop working, and she'd make sure it was hard.

"You are not going to tell me how to punish my child!"

"I'm not your son," I blurted.

"Stay out of this, Cody!"

"Yes, ma'am."

She screamed into the phone some more. "Whatever! Don't ever call me anymore!" She slammed the receiver onto the hook, her anger showing on her face. "Go to your room, Cody!"

"Yes, ma'am." I pushed myself off of the couch, then went into my bedroom.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

I'd heard Elaine's yelling through the phone. I knew it didn't go well. "So…?"

"I think I got him into more trouble," Dad said.

I sighed with frustration.

***Jackson's Point Of View***

Tre and Davion were on the bunk bed-one on top and one on bottom. They take turns every night to avoid arguing.

I could hear a quiet weeping coming from the living room. Elaine was still probably on the couch.

That is exactly what I felt like when Melissa played that joke on me. Probably worse because I had no one else to run to. And I wasn't even mad at her after she told me that she was kidding. I was just happy that I didn't lose my best friend.

But Elaine had.

"Jackson?" a small voice said.

"Yeah, Davion?"

"What's wrong with Elaine?"

"I don't know."

Tre sniffled. "Will you go check?"

I debated this for a minute. She'd probably yell at me. In fact, I'd probably get into more trouble. But it's making the boys cry.

"Jackson?" Tre said after a long while.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll check." I pushed myself out of bed, then opened the door. I closed it behind me, walking slowly toward the couch, where Elaine sat.

Her back was facing me. Her elbows rested on her knees, her head in her hands. Her torso jumped as she sobbed.

I spoke quietly. "Elaine?"

"What?"

"Never mind." I stopped dead in my tracks, then started to go back into the bedroom. When I saw Tre and Davion peeking through the door, then quickly close it since I'd caught them spying, I turned back to Elaine. I exhaled. "Um, are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

I was now standing beside the couch. "I'm sorry if I caused this."

"'If _you caused this_'? Cody, this is all your fault!"

"I'm sorry." That was all I could manage.

Elaine sighed with frustration. "Sit down."

"Yes, ma'am." I did as I was told, taking a seat as far from her as possible in case she decided to slap me again. "Cody, do you think I'm being too hard on you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Tell me the truth, Cody! What did I tell you about lying to me?"

"I'm sorry."

She took a breath to calm herself down. "I'm not gonna get mad at you. Just answer the question."

"Well…it's just that I haven't got to hang out with my friends or go to the beach with them. And I wasn't allowed to go on this big fieldtrip with the school that was supposed to be really fun. And I couldn't go to that concert or the car show. And I couldn't go to Melissa's art show. She got the blue ribbon. I missed Nathan's football games. Did I tell you that Lex got first place in the science fair? And Daley had some huge speech for the mayor. Taylor got hooked up for some fashion show. And Eric wanted everyone to meet his dad while he was in town. Mr. McGorrill is a famous comedian on some tour. And there was this once-in-a-lifetime-"

"Did you really miss that much?"

Great. You made her cry, Jackson. Good going. "I mean-but it's okay. It doesn't matter anymore."

Elaine looked at me. "Doesn't it? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, ma'am."

"You're lying to me, aren't you?"

Should I tell the truth or lie to her some more until she gets furious with me? "Yes, ma'am." I spoke quickly. "It's just that Tre and Davion are crying and-" I immediately went quiet when I was pulled into a hug.

The way my arms fit around her body-it reminded me of Mom, which brought a tear to my eye. I squeezed tighter, resting my head on her shoulder.

After several minutes, she let go, pulling me out of my memories.

I quickly wiped my eyes, turning my head away and sniffling.

Elaine exhaled shakily. "Cody, listen to me. Maybe I did go a little overboard on your punishment. But I want you to learn your lesson and choose never to do it again."

I hung my head, nodding. "I understand."

"What you did was wrong, Cody."

"I know. I shouldn't have lied. Or street raced or skipped school. I'm sorry. I didn't know that one mistake could affect the rest of my life-well, until college anyway."

"You know that now?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. So you've learned your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah. I mean, yes, ma'am."

"Then I guess your not grounded anymore."

"What?"

"Oh, you'd rather be grounded until college?"

"No, no, no, no, no. Uh, no, ma'am."

"Too late."

I sighed. I knew it was pointless to argue. I never get my way anyway. I hung my head. "Yes, ma'am."

"Cody, I'm kidding."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much, Elaine."

"You deserve it."

"So I don't gotta go to bed at six anymore?"

"Nope."

"Hallelujah!" I jumped up, lifting my arms. "So I can go to bed at eleven?"

"Don't push it."

"Yes, ma'am." I put my arms down.

"Ten o'clock. Just like before you were grounded."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't you ever lie to me again. You understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

"Can I call Melissa and tell her?"

"Yeah."

I started toward the kitchen quickly-where the phone hung on the wall-but stopped when I heard Elaine exhale sadly.

Jackson, you're being selfish. You didn't come out here for you anyway.

I sighed, then took a seat next to the woman. "Elaine, I'm sure he's not mad at you. You should just give him a call. You can go first."

She looked at me with a smile. "Thank you, Cody."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

"Phone's for you."

"It's not Elaine, is it?" I asked hopefully.

"No," my dad said. "It's Cody."

I took the phone. "Jackson?"

"Hey, Mel."

"I thought you were in trouble."

"Not anymore."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's great."

"But I still have to do work around your house to make up the money that your dad had used to pay my fine. But, when I'm done with that, I'm free."

"So you wanna hang out some time. It's been a while."

"Yeah. I'd like that."

I could tell from his voice that he smiled, which made me smile, too.


	8. It's Not A Date

***Jackson's Point Of View***

"Um, Elaine?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

I leaned with my back against the counter next to her as she washed dishes in the sink. "Do you think it'll be okay if I take half of the day off on Saturday?"

"Why? What're you doing?"

"I wanted to hang out with Melissa."

"You see her all the time when you're at Mason's, though."

"But I mean I wanna…take her out…someplace."

After a moment of confusion, sudden realization hit. "Oh! You mean like on a date."

"No," I said defensively, embarrassed. "Just as friends."

"Right," she responded sarcastically, a grin on her face.

"So can I?"

"Sure. But you gotta check with Mason first and make sure it's okay."

***Melissa's Point Of View***

Jackson sat in the booth across from me. He'd taken me to a restaurant after borrowing some money from Elaine. He was now in debt and had to do work around her house to pay for it. So I figured that hanging out with me must be really important to him.

"Hey, Mel?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not trying to rush you or anything. But Elaine only agreed to let me out of the house if I followed her schedule, and we're supposed to be at the beach in ten minutes. And I really can't afford to get in trouble again."

"No problem. I'm done."

***Jackson's Point Of View***

Melissa and I walked side-by-side by the shore in silence-just looking out at the sunset. I bit my lip, contemplating, then slowly interlocked my fingers with Melissa's. I held my breath. When the girl looked at me, I cleared my throat and pulled away. "Sorry," I mumbled.

We continued our steps in sync. After a moment, Melissa put her small, warm hand in my calloused one, then smiled up at me.

***Melissa's Point Of View***

Jackson followed me to the doorstep. "See ya later."

"Bye." I opened the door, but closed it and turned when he called my name.

"Uh, Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, uh…I wanted to know if you…um…"

"What is it, Jackson?" I asked.

He hesitantly looked into my eyes. "I really…like you…Mel."

Did he just say what I think he just said? "I like you, too, Jackson."

The boy let out the breath that he'd been holding in.

"So…" he started nervously. "Do you think that, maybe, you and me can…um…that you'd want to be my…girlfriend?"

***Jackson's Point Of View***

C'mon. The worst thing she could do is say '_no_', right? But I want her to say '_yes_'. Please, say '_yes_'. Please, say '_yes_'. Please, say '_yes_'.

"I'd love to, Jackson."

I let go of my breath, watching her intently. After a moment's thought, I slowly and unsurely leaned closer, and Melissa followed pursuit. I closed my eyes when I felt her warm breath, then put my hand on her cheek. Our lips were just about to touch when the front door opened.

Melissa and I quickly pulled apart. I looked away and coughed while Melissa blushed.

"Bye, Cody," Mr. Wu said with a smile.

"Bye, Mr. Wu." I turned to leave. "I'll see you later, Mel."

"See ya, Jackson."

I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as I walked on the driveway, then down the street towards home. I couldn't wait until the next time I'd see Melissa…my girlfriend.

_Thanks to all of my readers, especially jelissalover, Joycelin Hades, f29dwnaddict, leetvfan, and Beware of Dogs._


End file.
